flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Justice Legion's Army
((Hurr, just to let you know, the alien's 'territory' isn't in ind7, our egg chamber is there, we didn't 'claim' it as ours)) K. Is this necessary? ~Aquila EnderoftheEnd- (talk) 11:48, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Of course ._. we're supposed to be ready for battle in case anyone.. or anything attacks us. ~F!re/Harmony. Hurr, absolutely (Jk I don't even know you) *Dies Laughing* XDD O.o ... And I hope you won't attack my legion, Quill.... ;-; ~F!re/Harmony. Hurr, no. I sit back, and lprotect eggs all day. The warrior exonmorphs get the fun part. ewe So, one of your aircrafts or ships will probably get a visit from a fugly ewe that is, if they don't get to Jagged's army first ewe *Crosses fingers that Jagged will be on at the same time tomorrow an Exonmoroh is* Why me..? What have I ever done to you and the other 'aliens'? Hmmm?? ~F!re/Harmony. Absolutely nothing, but that doesn't matter, the aliens don't think, they may be intelligent creatures, but they don't. And they certainly don't come in peace, they came to overpopulate, it's in their nature. lmao like thats gonna stop anyone xddddd Fire.. Couldn't you just add this as a section on TJL's page? Also, just to let you know, one of the main reasons people hate Jagged is for his army that he controls. You might get hated to for having an army of 1000 soldiers that you control. ═Vex xD Firegirl...Do you need to borrow Shard?? (Shard is a winged snake)-Crimsonflame Um.. burrow? I guess it would be nice for him to join, if it's ok. xD :3 and Vex, don't worry.. ~F!re/Harmony. Alright...-Crimson calls to Shard as he quickly flies toward her, outstretching his wings as he lands. Crimson had trained him a moon earlier, and by the time she had finished his training, Shard had immensely grown.- "Shard...well, Shard has to be treated with a lot of respect, he hunts for himself, and he's a little, 'cold-blooded' if you know what I mean..." -Crimsonflame The aliens will not be able to kill me let alone penetrate the ray shields of my Super Star Destroyer the Jewel of the South-''Jagged Fel After further research of the xenomorph species they are not op at a bullet to the neck or upper body should wound or possible kill one. I think the best way to kill one is by rapid fire firearms such as the confederate gatling gun.-Jagged Fel Thanks for the info, Jagged. And welcome to my legion, Shard :3 ~F!re/Harmony. I hope this'll be a good picture for Shard x3 ~F!re. ...That picture is, no offense, SO WRONG xd Shard, for one thing, is a winged snake, so he doesn't have any legs, if he did, he would look like a Dragon. Second of all, Shard's body is dark red, with black wings. His eyes are red as well. -Crimsonflame Just wanted to say, Crimson, That I already almost finished a drawing of you and Shard. ▬Vex Vex!!!! I'M SO TOUCHED BY YOUR KINDNESS!!!!!!!!!! Now I have to draw YOU!!!(if only I could post a pic of it) HJBJHBCFDKHDKSHHBHJBHJBKX YOU AR THE BESTEST EVERRRR I WANT TO SEE EEEE ITTTT :3 -Crimsonflame im sorry, crimson i didnt know ;-; and vex, can you give me your deviantart? :3 ~F!re. Do I have permission to join the 'army'? ~Aquila 12:06, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Uhm.. sure... :\ ~F!re/Harmony. Err...Shard won't ''forever be staying in the Legion...right? I'll miss him...-Crimsonflame No, don't worry! We're friends now, but he'll come back to you, no worryz ^^ ~F!re/Harmony. Hey guys, what's up? ~Justice~ This Legion is dead, Justice. Nocturnal destroyed it if you don't remeber. ._. sorry I didn't know.... x: I live anyway stronger than before ~Justice~ It's ok.